Freya Dukerth-Ghira
Early 1400's Freya was born to a witch, Alexa her full name was unknown, and she fell in love with a powerful sorcerer, and they began to use their magic to do evil, but one night another powerfull sorcerer cast a spell on the two having them make love, because the child that would be born from the two would be one of the deadliest witches alive. After she became pregnant, through the pregnancy she had these weird phenomenons happen to her, her eyes would turn fully maroon for no reason, her magic was enhanced greatly, it was as if she was immortal while pregnant. When she finally gave birth to the baby she died, the baby absorbed the darkness in her heart, and made her blood boil to an extent it exploded out of her body. The baby looked like a black 'devil' she had black horns, a Wicca symbol on her forehead, her father suprised, and shaken by the death of his lover, the woman's life-force would've been transfered to the nearest baby alive, besides her own. When a member of the Ghira family dies there life is basically put into another body and it's reincarnation. The baby had began to speak as if she was possessed, and the dissapeared into the darkness. The baby's life-force was sped up from the 'demon' possessing her, as she appeared in her mid teens, The thing possessing her had kept her alive, and kept her strong, it taught her some of the most dangerous spells in existence, it was at least 25,000 years old, it choose her because of who her parents were and how powerful and feared they were. She then went into hiding as the entity died, as she stopped going places and going outside. But she made one last stop before suddenly dissapearing on earth, she went to a secret save where the strongest elders of her village lived, she choose to fight them and take them on, winning after being majorly hurt, she absorbed there magic, and she took the prize grimoire, the Grimoire of Death. When she reappeared on the face of the earth is was 1672, and she began to get in more fights, having had not been fighting she got a bit rusty so she began to murder witches around the world in doing so, she became wanted dead or alive. She used the grimoire of death to kill them, and she got the reputation, for all witches, the Witch Of Death. (W.I.P) Current. She heard of trouble brewing where witches are and she traveled to New Orleans, her having entered new grounds, the ancestors choose to 'scout' her out and they sent witches after her because they felt she was a threat to them, when the witches fought her, they had channeled each other, as she then negated the ancestral magic energy around them cutting the channeling off as she casted her own spell, which bound their life forces together and killed one, as the other two died off slowly. The ancestors didn't like this and they deemed her a threat, as she was forced to go in hiding, stuck in New Orleans (<.> I kind of like this) Personality Freya has exhibited an independent, tenacious, rebellious streak. Powers Dark Force Manipulation: She can control a nearly visible black force, and simulate it in a telekinetic way, she can also affect the darkness of shadows, or how much light can come near her with this, she can also negate any life force from coming near her. Silent Spell Casting: She only needs to think her spells to cast them, she only needs to say them within her mind, this has gained her various feats in the art of magic. Warping: She can warp anyplace she wants, even doing more than three people, she even warped from earth to hell, and back to earth. Magic Negation: Due to her magical power, and dark magical energy, she can negate magic with focus. Magic Redirection: She can redirect the affect of spells cast towards her. Magic Absorption: Whenever she kills a witch, she absorbs half of there magical-force and apart of there covens magic. Curse immunity: Since she was born from dark magic going into her mother, curses of the highest order have no effect, and her being first born (but apparently given away). Banishment: She's able to banish people to a 'spot', and the only way to undo this is to either have her undo it or stab her in the chest with a demon-blood or angelic-blooded sword. Immortality: She holds immortality while having possession of the Grimoire Of Death. Through magic, she can affect luck/probability and full chance whether something will happen or not. Unbinded Self: Her physical body cannot be banished to any place if she is she can simply warp out by gaining her true form but that takes a lot out of her. She is old enough to know all forbidden and forgotten languages known to man/woman. Weaknesses She can cast only one spell at a time, when using the next the first one wares off. her magic spells have time-limits depending on how strong they are with focus, the stronger the less she can hold it. Her magic is limited to her will power. She is very strong if she tries she never goes full power out of losing control.